rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery
*Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art Nora concept.jpg|Nora's concept art by Ein Lee ProductionDiary2_01094.png|Earlier Nora concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Nora Timeskip.jpg|Nora's timeskip outfit concept art Official Designs Lie and Nora Credits001.png|Nora and Lie Ren's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" nora valentine.jpg|Nora's Valentine's Day card Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Nora chibi.jpg|Nora's chibi design from Twitter emoji-nora.png|Nora emoji from the Rooster Teeth site rwby jp nora profile.png|Nora's volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Official Posters RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Nora in the Volume 4 Poster. 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Promotional Material CQ x RWBY Promo material.jpg|Pyrrha, Nora and Team RWBY appear in Crusader Quest x RWBY collaboration Turnaround Models nora turnaround.png|Nora's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook. Please note that the bow on her back is only present in Volume 1. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|Nora ruins her team's dramatic pose DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2SpecialFeaturesProductionDiaries.png|Volume 2 Production Diaries menu Merchandise NoraDecal.jpg|Nora's decal Boopart800.jpg|Nora's "Boop" shirt Nora_1_large.jpg|Nora figurine by McFarlane Toys Nora card.png|Nora from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Nora Boop Socks.png|Boop Socks by Strideline|link=https://store.roosterteeth.com/products/rwby-nora-boop-socks RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Nora on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Nora on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster Twitter YORB1.png|Nora's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Miscellaneous Volume 4 Sneak Peek HuffingtonPostClip 00004.png HuffingtonPostClip 00005.png HuffingtonPostClip 00006.png HuffingtonPostClip 00007.png|Nora thinks the team name should be JNRR. HuffingtonPostClip 00008.png HuffingtonPostClip 00009.png HuffingtonPostClip 00010.png Manga Chapters Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Nora makes an early cameo with her team in Chapter 2. Manga 10, JNPR on a mission.jpg|Nora with her team in Chapter 10 Manga 11, Nora Valkyria.jpg|Nora in the manga Manga 11, Magnhild.jpg|Nora smashed one of the King Taijitu Manga 15, Team JNPR.jpg Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201_Volume_2_Trailer_2249.png|The Queen has her castle... Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1925.png V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00072.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE Update, Nora.png RWBY GE JNPR.png RWBY GE Nora.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume Screenshots - Crusaders Quest x RWBY Collaboration CQ x RWBY 00001.png CQ x RWBY 00004.PNG CQ x RWBY 00009.PNG CQ x RWBY 00011.PNG CQ x RWBY 00013.PNG CQ x RWBY 00015.PNG Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Category:Image Gallery Category:Nora Valkyrie images